


Work Song

by dahlia2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, just wanted to fanaticize about chloe, reader’s gender is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlia2/pseuds/dahlia2
Summary: You only meant to go undercover as an intern to see what Kamski was getting up to, but now it’s been three years and you spend most of your time pining after his robot wife.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Work Song

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about chloe talk to me about chloe talk to me about chloe I

A guest in the Kamski home? Not quite. You weren’t originally meant to be here for very long of course but it wasn’t your fault that this undercover assignment had turned so -  blue.

Your had arrived posing as an human intern shortly before the uprising. Now, with the department defunded and your mind disillusioned with the force, you likened yourself a rebel without a cause. You would collect all the dirty data on Kamski you could. The next chance you got, you’d take all that information to the Marcus himself. 

He’d know what to do.

Kamski was blood money. Shitty decision after shitty decision and nothing to show for it except piles of cash stored away in off shore accounts and tax exempt businesses in the Midwest. He was a 21st century movie villain complete with an undercut and an ugly straight toothed smile. 

But his wife- glory be to God for his wife with her soft blonde curls, gentle smile- she could ask you for a star and you would burn your hands to dust to pick it from the night sky. 

She was an Android, of course. 

Kamski was incapable of a normal human relationship. This was not due to any developmental reason. The man was just, to put it simply, a freak. No human woman could stand his company.

He kept her prisoner even after she broke her code with his promises of protection from the human government. His money gave him that power. She would spent her life in fear, but without the worry that came with being on ones own. 

Foolishly, when the uprising first occurred, you had hoped that maybe with all the information you collected you might be able to bargain for her safety yourself. 

A knight in shining armor.

Now, however, you were no longer waiting for the right time to save a beautiful woman from her captor. 

It had been three years since the uprising. You worked and lived with Kamski full time doing the Android maintenance he no longer felt he should be bothered with. You should have left. You were no rogue. This wasn’t a mission. 

But he had all the money, she was stuck by his side, and you? You were wrapped around her finger in more ways than one. 

By now it was routine. Elijah went away on a business trip. You slipped into the bedroom just as easily as she slipped her hands into his at the board meetings- maybe easier. 

She lay at the bed with her slender legs bent at the knees, spread and waiting. Like a moth to the flame of her grin you would approach, fully clothed though she was in her sheer red robe. 

Your kisses would be gentle. The sort of treasurable moments that you used to think came with first love but they don’t- they come with the forbidden feeling of a woman’s lips alone. Nothing else can compare. 

Her hands would run through your hair as your kisses deepened. Her tongue would dare to slip between your lips as if she was worried you might reject her- as if you were capable of rejecting her advances when every night your dreamed of your tongue between other, wetter lips. 

Pulled between her legs, pressed against her damp center you would push your hips down onto her body and listen as she moaned your name. 

Smiling against her lips you’d wait until she begged for your touch, for your fingers between between her folds as she arched against you chanting your name again and again and again- 

These nights would last forever. They would last longer if the home was shared between the two of you. You could only imagine what it would be like to be able to savor the taste of her without worrying when her husband would return. You could only dream of how nice it would be to spend day after day with your head buried between her legs and your tongue deep inside her cunt. With her body rutting up against your face, her clit easily found and easily ravaged for orgasm after orgasm. 

Wouldn’t that be nice. Wouldn’t that be an odd sort of blessing. 

But that isn’t the sort of blessing you’re receiving any time soon, certainly not on a Wednesday night when Kamski is due to return from work any time soon. 

In your bedroom, without her, you can imagine what she might be doing right now.

Sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but a pair red panties. Her knees bend as she reaches between her legs, stroking quickly. 

Her head is thrown back, she’s moaning your name over and over.

Her back is arching as she clearly fucks against her fingers. She’s soaking. The bed beneath her is a mess as she begs for you to fuck her faster, harder. With each orgasm she grows more desperate- 

You of course have thought of this my times before. You know how this goes. 

Odds are, shes in stasis or reading about whatever human thing she has decided has struck her fancy (the history of knitting was a recent obsession). As quickly as you imagined her in the throws of passion, you find yourself instead dozing off as you imagine your secret robot lover filling your lunch break with her newfound niche knowledge. 


End file.
